Mr Wrong
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: When Yusuke starts dating another demon, Kuwabara finds himself getting daily beatings from Yuuske's new boyfriend. Fearing he may ruin Yusuke's happiness Kuwabara stays quiet about the abuse. But how much more of this can Kuwabara possibly take? OCxY YxK


Before I jet off to work I wanted to post this! So as always I don't own a thing and I hope you enjoy this.

1234

When Yusuke had told his best friend he thought he was gay, a little part of Kuwabara had been thrilled.

Kuwabara, who had been secretly in love with his best friend since before the two had become best friends, had always dreamed of Yusuke revealing something like this.

Yusuke had been really nervous, when he told Kuwabara. "I told you first…I want your advice…what do I do so I can be sure I'm...you know?" Kuwabara had smiled fondly at his best friend and given him a firm hug. Pushing his own feelings away, Kuwabara suggested he try a casual date with another guy before Yusuke did anything else. And then Christmas came early for Kuwabara.

"Can…uh…I don't want to go out with a s-stranger…and you're my best friend. I'm not saying your gay or anything, I just would-" Yusuke stopped his sputtering as Kuwabara laughed.

"Urameshi…you're my best friend. I would do anything for you. So…let's go out on a date."

And that night the two had.

They went to a movie, and watched a horror film. Kuwabara had sunk in his seat terrified. The movie was about a guy who used rats to kill people. Kuwabara honestly thought he'd shit himself. But Yusuke put his hand around Kuwabara's shoulder, and Kuwabara felt himself melt. After that the two went out and got food, throwing fries at each other and kicking the other under the table. The night ended with Kuwabara walking Yusuke home, and feeling bold Kuwabara kissed Yusuke's forehead.

Yusuke flared red, "You didn't have to do that…I mean…" Yusuke cleared his throat, "I don't want…you to feel like you had to go…this far to help me…understand if I was gay or not."

Swallowing hard Kuwabara had shrugged, and explained, "No big, I just wanted to help. Now…I suggest you go out with a girl, and see which date you preferred."

"You mean see which person I wanted to make out with more?" Yusuke asked eyebrows wiggling up and down playfully.

Kuwabara had laughed nervously and felt his heart race. "Yeah…something like that."

And then Yusuke took Keiko out. The very same night he received a slap to the face when he told her he was gay. Kuwabara had been there to comfort Yusuke who was really torn up about losing his first friend. Kuwabara had also been there when Yusuke told the others, being the support Yusuke deserved and needed as he revealed an intimate part of himself to his friends.

However Kuwabara had not been there when Yusuke met, and started dating, who Kuwabara was now referring to as, "Mr. Wrong."

Yusuke had admitted to being gay for about four months now, four months of hell for Kuwabara who struggled with wanting to tell Yusuke how he felt, and then wanting run away. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei had gone off to head for the Makai to assist Enki who apparently was having trouble with some rouge demons in his territory. The group left Kuwabara behind for two months, and in that time Kuwabara finally decided to tell Yusuke how he felt.

But when Yusuke came back, a stunning demon was at his side, the two obviously flirting. The demon had brown hair that he wore in a short ponytail, and piercing green eyes. He was a little taller then Kuwabara, well toned, and just the perfect model of, "Sexiest-Man-in-existence." He was a powerful fighter, and also a strong psychic-not to mention charmingly sweet. He was amazing.

He was everything Kuwabara didn't feel confident in.

His name was Ken, (the worst name in the history of names Kuwabara decided) and he and Yusuke had met at Enki's and been dating for a little over a month. Kurama liked Ken almost as much as Yusuke, and even Hiei could be seen smiling and enjoying Ken's company.

Ken held out a hand for Kuwabara when they first met and smiled charmingly, "You must be Kuwabara…Yusuke's told me loads about you. I hope to see you in action, I heard your abilities are amazing." Kuwabara smiled despite the fact that his heart had just shattered, and shook Ken's hand.

A week passed by and Kuwabara decided as long as Yusuke was happy, he could be happy, and had been content in that thought until just half an hour ago.

Kuwabara had come over to Yusuke's house, hoping to just hang out being as Yusuke seemed constantly busy with Ken, and smiled when Ken answered the door. "Ah hey Ken, is Urameshi home?" Kuwabara had asked. Kuwabara felt something cold drop into his stomach when Ken's face turned ugly. Ken's hand shot out catching Kuwabara's wrist and squeezed down hard. Kuwabara felt spots dance across his vision as the pain electrocuted his system.

"He's out getting some smokes…listen human…I don't like you…you're a worthless waste of space and the only reason I have not ripped out your heart and crushed it is because I have a good thing going with Yusuke," Ken said in a voice Kuwabara had never heard from the demon before, "So do yourself a favor and get lost. I know that you like Yusuke…but he is mine and I don't appreciate you being in his company." He shoved Kuwabara roughly away and Kuwabara held his arm to his chest. Ken smirked evilly and slammed the door in Kuwabara's face. In shock, Kuwabara had stumbled away.

"Holy shit…" Kuwabara whispered to himself all the way to Kurama's house. At first he'd thought about that not being Ken…that Ken had an evil clone or something ridiculous like that, but now as he stood outside of Kurama's house he realized that Ken…really had attacked him and almost broken his arm. Instincts made him go to Kurama's house making him want to tell Kurama what just happened…and then just as Kuwabara went over everything in his head…he decided against it.

Yusuke was happy…he couldn't destroy that. Besides…Kuwabara couldn't fully blame Ken…I mean…Kuwabara was in love with Yusuke. Jealousy was understandable…Kuwabara knew if he had been dating Yusuke…he'd get jealous too if someone else liked Yusuke…Sighing Kuwabara decided that this was just a bad day for Ken…he wouldn't say anything. Surely Ken who had greeted him with the utmost kindness couldn't really have meant what he did.

And this was where Kuwabara found himself now, standing on Kurama's stoop the red head opening the door and greeting him fondly.

"Hi Kurama!" Kuwabara said a little too cheerily, and Kurama grinned wide.

"Kuwabara, what a nice surprise! Come on in, Hiei's here. You want some lunch?" Kurama asked smiling perkily and looking truly thrilled to see Kuwabara.

Kuwabara grinned relaxing, "Ah sure…that would be nice."

Kuwabara stepped into Kurama's home and Hiei was sitting in the living room gave Kuwabara an annoyed look.

"Hello to you too Hiei," Kuwabara said smirking and rolling his eyes.

Hiei grunted and scoot away from Kuwabara who plopped down on the ground near him. Kurama came out with food setting it down on the coffee table inviting the group in to eat and not be shy. The group did eat and Kuwabara found he was wrapped in a pleasant conversation, and Ken assaulting him was forgotten for the time being. And then Kuwabara picked up his soda that Kurama had offered him. The pain rocketed through his body again and Kuwabara dropped the soda in his lap and spilled it all over himself.

"Fuck! Shit! Kurama I'm sorry!" Kuwabara said picking up the can with his good hand and setting it on the table.

"Moron," Hiei muttered.

Kurama just smiled and laughed, "It's why I have tile in the living room and not carpet. Accidents happen. Here, give me your shirt Kuwabara, I'll get it cleaned up for you." Kurama offered kindly as he helped Kuwabara to his feet and tried to get Kuwabara cleaned up so that a stain would not set into Kuwabara's white shirt. Hiei watched, shaking his head at Kuwabara as if the human was a child.

Kuwabara pulled off his shirt and handed it to Kurama when he caught the looks on both his friend's faces.

"What the hell is that?" Hiei's sharp voice rang out as he pointed at Kuwabara's wrist.

Kuwabara looked down at his bad hand and knew why he dropped his soda. There was an ugly purple hand print shaped bruise wrapped all the way around Kuwabara's wrist from where Ken had grabbed him. Kuwabara winced at this sight and looked over at Kurama and Hiei who were waiting for an answer.

"I was attacked by a demon," Kuwabara finally said. 'It's not a lie…' Kuwabara mused chewing on his lower lip, 'but it's not the whole truth…'

"What? When?" Kurama asked dropping Kuwabara's shirt and reaching out to look at Kuwabara's bruised arm.

"Just before I came here…I defeated him though so it's alright," Kuwabara said taking some napkins and drying off his slightly damp form. Kuwabara couldn't look Kurama or Hiei in the eye.

"We should tell Yusuke…some of his enemies may be targeting you," Hiei said red eyes examining Kuwabara's arm suspiciously.

"No!" Kuwabara snapped eyes looking up. Taking in a calming breath Kuwabara sighed, "Look…Yusuke is happy now. He's dating a great guy, and he's feeling content. Let's not worry him…I took care of it but got a little injured. C'mon guys please."

Kurama sighed and glanced at Hiei. The two seemed to be considering and finally both relented.

"Fine. But you let us know if this happens again. And we're going to talk to Koenma about seeing if anyone is pissed at Yusuke or something," Kurama said raising a finger as he listed his conditions.

Kuwabara nodded and smiled. "Thanks guys. But I'm pretty sure it won't happen again. I'm fine."

Unfortunately Kuwabara was wrong.

The next day when he, Yusuke, and Ken went out to the arcade Ken did something again when Yusuke had gone off to go get some tokens. Ken's hand came to Kuwabara's neck and he squeezed at Kuwabara's pressure points hard. "What did I tell you about hanging around Yusuke? Though he enjoys your company, I do not..." Ken whispered lowly.

And that was the last thing Kuwabara heard.

When he opened his eyes Ken was holding him Yusuke looming over Ken's shoulder.

"Holy shit man, are you alright?" Yusuke asked eyes wide with concern.

"You passed out…" Ken said voice filled with false concern, "but it's alright I caught you before you hit your head."

Kuwabara felt sick as Yusuke smiled at Ken adoringly. Kuwabara sat up gently pushing Ken off. "Thanks Ken…I better go home." Kuwabara's voice came out in a shaky gasp, and he struggled to his feet, Yusuke assisting him.

"Let me walk you home man," Yusuke insisted.

Kuwabara instantly shook him off, "No…no. Let me get home by myself. My home is only half a block away you two have fun." Kuwabara smiled and lightly clipped Yusuke's chin and smiled trying to reassure his friend. Yusuke frowned but nodded glumly. Ken glared at Kuwabara the whole time, only smiling when Yusuke looked back at him.

Kuwabara stumbled off and headed away wanting to get away as fast as he could.

Once was an accident…twice…

Ken really was a fucking asshole. Kuwabara found himself passing his house and he just kept walking until he was so tired he sat down leaning against the wall. He looked around and found he was long gone from his neighborhood or even an area he recognized.

For the next hour he wrestled with his thoughts on what he should say to Yusuke…if anything at all. His cell phone suddenly went off and answering Kuwabara was greeted to Yusuke's pissed voice.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Kuwabara winced pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Urameshi? Jesus man, what the hell?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHATH THE _HELL?! _WHY AREN'T YOU AT HOME!?"

Kuwabara felt his stomach flip flop and clearing his throat he quickly sputtered, "I stopped by to visit my sister, and now I'm at the doctor to see if I'm sick."

"Oh…" Yusuke's voice had calmed considerably, "Well any news?"

"Just dehydrated buddy," Kuwabara assured Yusuke, relaxing.

"Want me to come get you or something?" Yusuke offered sounding worried.

"No no…hey is Ken with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Kuwabara winced, "I just…don't you two have sex in my house!"

"Ugh…Kuwabara…we haven't gone that far! Pig!"

"Pig? Me?" Kuwabara grinned smirking, "I'll see you later alright?"

Kuwabara hung up and sighed. 'I won't say anything…I can deal with this…I can handle this,' Kuwabara thought, and finally got up heading home.

Another six weeks passed and Ken was ruthless. Kuwabara's body was littered with bruises, and the ones that Kurama and Hiei could see Kuwabara explained as result from another demon attack against him. He couldn't let them know what Ken was doing…Ken made Yusuke happy that's all that mattered. But then Ken went a little too far one day and Kuwabara wound up needing stitches along the side of his ear.

Ken had almost ripped Kuwabara' ear off.

After the ruthless attack, Kuwabara had stumbled to Kurama's house and both Hiei and Kurama drove Kuwabara to the hospital where a doctor informed Kurama and Hiei of Kuwabara's other injuries. The doctor had been surprised at the sheer amount of damage along Kuwabara's body and was asking if they knew anything about the injuries or could explain Kuwabara's daily routine. Hiei and Kurama supplied the hospital with plenty of false answers and when Kuwabara was released both demons demanded to know what exactly was going on.

"It's nothing," Kuwabara muttered to his friends as they glared at him outside of the hospital, "I just...no big deal. I keep getting attacked. I can handle it."

It was Hiei who snapped.

"No more! I'm telling Yusuke! Whoever is attacking you is not giving up and we can't watch your ass all the fucking time. We're telling him, and you're just going to have to fucking deal with it!" Hiei had snarled to Kuwabara before he disappeared in a blur to go find Yusuke.

Kuwabara and Kurama both just stood outside the hospital blinking in shock and disbelief.

"He's really protective over you isn't he? And who says Hiei doesn't like you?" Kurama said smiling and laughing slightly, trying to break the heavy shocked tension.

Kuwabara blushed unable to say anything. He dreaded what Yusuke's reaction would be.

That night everyone gathered at Kuwabara's apartment, including Ken. Yusuke had grabbed Kuwabara in a bear hug, and then promptly punched Kuwabara in the stomach. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? You tell me when you're in trouble! That's what friends do! You stupid fucker!"

Kuwabara sat down doubled over in pain. "S-sorry…I didn't want you to worry…"

Yusuke sighed sitting next to Kuwabara wrapping one arm around Kuwabara's shoulders while his other arm held onto Kuwabara's hand. "You're my best buddy…and over the past year you've done a lot for me. Come on Kuwabara…you can't keep stuff like this from me…so let me help you."

Kuwabara consented avoiding Ken's eye.

The group talked about tactical plans to capture Kuwabara's attacker. Kuwabara almost wanted to laugh being as his "attacker," was sitting next to Yusuke his hand on top of Yusuke's.

Eventually Kurama went to go make Kuwabara some dinner, Hiei, and eventually Yusuke going into the kitchen to help…leaving Kuwabara alone with Ken.

"You better keep your mouth shut human," Ken warned.

Kuwabara frowned, "I'm not going to say anything. You make Yusuke happy and no matter how much you mess with me I'm not going to screw that up."

Ken regarded Kuwabara and hissed, "Things would be easier on you if you would just take off…leave Yusuke and your friends to me."

Kuwabara rose sharply eyes flashing, "Yusuke is my best friend, and Kurama and Hiei are just as important to me as Yusuke is. I'm not going to take off and let you replace me, you stupid son of a bitch."

Kuwabara whom had just been quietly taking the beatings from Ken obviously shocked the demon. Ken had not expected Kuwabara to retaliate in any shape or form. The demon's eyes suddenly flashed and he rose, grabbing Kuwabara by the front of his shirt with one hand, while on his other hand his nails extended and he held them to Kuwabara's face hovering just over Kuwabara's left eye.

"You watch yourself you stupid human. I can kill you and make it look like it was one of those so called, "other demons," that have been giving you these injuries and ensure that your friends never find out who really killed your sorry worthless ass."

"What did you just say…?" A low aggressive voice filled the air.

Both Kuwabara and Ken froze and turned to look at the doorway of the kitchen. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei stood in the doorway eyes narrowed and faces twisted with anger. It had been Yusuke that had spoken. Kuwabara felt a cold sweat dampen his skin as he saw that in Hiei and Kurama's eyes the two demons had put two and two together…and though Yusuke was struggling with it…it looked like he'd figured it out too.

"Urameshi…sorry I-I started an argument with Ken. This isn't what it-"

"Shut the hell up Kuwabara," Yusuke whispered eyes set on Ken, "Kurama…Hiei…take Kuwabara to my house…get out of here. I've got to talk to Ken."

Kuwabara was tempted to snap that Yusuke couldn't kick him out of his own house, but his voice just wouldn't work, and honestly the look on Yusuke's face scared Kuwabara shitless. Throat tight Kuwabara pulled away from Ken and walked out of his house Kurama and Hiei quickly following him. When they were outside the two got right beside Kuwabara, and caught his arms.

"Kuwabara…why didn't you say anything?" Kurama asked gently.

"Did you think we wouldn't believe you?" Hiei asked voice far harsher and demanding, "I give you shit, but I thought that you understood that despite it all…you are…a friend of mine. I would not have ignored something like this, or let it continue to happen!"

Kuwabara swallowed, "Urameshi was…was happy. I didn't want to…screw it up! J-just…back off!" Kuwabara pulled his arms away from his friends feeling shame burn through him and bring tears to his eyes. He refused to cry, that would just further Kuwabara's embarrassment.

"Kuwabara…Yusuke holds you on a higher level then any fucking boyfriend!" Kurama snapped crossly, "Yusuke's happier with your friendship then…" Kurama had spun Kuwabara around and met Kuwabara's eyes. Kurama jumped and his green eyes flashed.

"Kuwabara…do you…like Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

Hiei stiffened, looked from Kurama and then to Kuwabara, and Hiei couldn't hide his shock.

"I love Urameshi. I've loved him since before I met you guys. But I…as long as Ura…so long as _Yusuke _was fuckin' happy I didn't care about my own feelings alright?! So just…just leave me the hell alone!" Kuwabara snapped turning away feeling himself tremble all over. He'd turned away and took a few steps forward when he collapsed. Everything felt like it was falling apart around Kuwabara and he just couldn't get his legs to work again. A dry sob escaped his chest and Kuwabara whispered, "God dammit guys…why couldn't you have…have just…just…dammit!"

Kuwabara felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest. He'd thought for a brief moment it was Kurama, but then the air was being squeezed out of his chest and Kuwabara was being dragged off at break neck speed. Struggling he looked up seeing Ken's enraged face. Ken's nose was bleeding, and his lips split, he looked truly savage.

"You ruined everything…" Ken snarled green eyes locking with Kuwabara.

"Let me go! You ruined everything yourself!" Kuwabara snapped anger blossoming in his chest.

Ken did stop and threw Kuwabara down on the ground. Kuwabara looked around, the two were at the park. Kuwabara winced but got to his feet his Jigan-to flaring up in his hand. Ken's nails extended and the demon began circling Kuwabara.

"I'm going to cut you to pieces…I should have done that the FIRST day we met!"

"Bring it on bitch," Kuwabara said with a smirk, "You may think I'm a weakling because I never fought back, but that was for Urameshi's sake. But now it looks like he dumped your sorry ass, so I won't be holding back!!"

Ken snarled and charged Kuwabara, the human meeting Ken head on.

The two grappled, but Ken had the upper hand. Kuwabara's body was littered with bruises, bruises Ken had caused. Ken knew exactly where to strike and with a few well placed jabs he had Kuwabara on the ground. Ken slashed at Kuwabara with his dagger like finger nails ripping Kuwabara's shirt to shreds. Cold green eyes glared down at Kuwabara and Ken drew his hand back, "You're nothing more then a worthless piece of meat!"

Kuwabara snarled and hissed, "Worthless…piece of me…meat or not…I'm…ten…times bet-better then…you! Aghhh!!" Kuwabara closed his eyes as Ken's hand clamped down on his throat squeezing his throat painfully hard.

Ken glared at Kuwabara and got ready for the final blow when Ken's head was blown clean off.

Kuwabara cried out and shoved what was left of Ken's body off him, scooting away from the bloody mess. Kuwabara took in hungry grateful breaths when his arms were grabbed and pinned behind his back. Kuwabara cried out trying to get away when he heard Yusuke's voice in his ear, "How long?"

Kuwabara stiffened shuttering at Yusuke's hot breath on his neck.

"How long have you been letting Ken do this to you?"

Kuwabara didn't bother trying to get away. Sighing Kuwabara whispered, "I don't know…over six weeks…" Yusuke's grip tightened and Kuwabara winced. "Urameshi…" Kuwabara whispered, "I just got the fuck beat out of me can you…let go?"

Yusuke obeyed Kuwabara, and the human shook out his arms, relieved to be released from Yusuke's fierce hold. However Kuwabara found himself on his back Yusuke pinning Kuwabara down, his brown eyes blazing as he straddled Kuwabara's waist.

"Do you want to know why I was dating Ken?" Yusuke asked voice low.

"Not particularly," Kuwabara muttered, his wounds stinging painfully.

"I started dating Ken because…he reminded me of you," Yusuke said voice dropping softly. Kuwabara tensed and shook his head in disbelief but Yusuke kept going, "Tall, psychic, charmingly sweet. It reminded me of you. When we went on that date together that night a while ago…I felt…I wanted to date you. I wanted to be with you. But I thought…I didn't want to lose you because I didn't think you liked me in that way…"

Kuwabara draped and arm over his eyes. He took in a deep breath and whispered, "Ju-just get off me…Urameshi…go…go away…God Damn…"

However Yusuke gently pulled Kuwabara's arm away and pressed his lips to Kuwabara's. Kuwabara tensed but felt his body relax and melt as Yusuke promptly dominated Kuwabara's mouth. Yusuke snaked his tongue in Kuwabara's mouth claming every inch of Kuwabara's lips. Yusuke pulled apart to whisper sweet words, which just couldn't register in Kuwabara's brain at the moment, only to slam his lips back on to Kuwabara's mouth.

Yusuke's hands roamed over Kuwabara's bare skin, stroking every inch of the man and Kuwabara eventually put his own arms around Yusuke. Yusuke gently groaned into Kuwabara's mouth, and Kuwabara felt a shudder pass through him. Kuwabara wasn't sure how much time had passed, but then he was shuddering again, but this time from nausea. "Urameshi…not that I'm not really enjoying this," Kuwabara whispered as Yusuke continued to place biting kissed all over Kuwabara's lips and throat, "But…I'm bleeding…a lot…and I might have broken ribs or something…and if I don't get doctored up I'm pretty sure I'm going to throw up."

Yusuke sat up and looked at Kuwabara's beaten body and frowned. He got up helping Kuwabara up as well, and cradling the man in his arms, "Kuwabara you ever let someone hurt you again for my sake I swear to god I will blow off you head like our buddy Ken over there, got it?"

Kuwabara grinned and felt a surge of happiness fill him up that hadn't been there since Ken came into Yusuke's life. "Okay…" Kuwabara sighed as Yusuke helped him to his feet. Kuwabara quickly collapsed however, and Yusuke frowned with concern before helping Kuwabara get on his back.

"I can walk!"

"Yeah right…"

"Let me down Urameshi!"

"Shut the hell up Kuwabara. We're taking you to the hospital."

"Dammit Ura-"

"Oh yeah and by the way Kuwabara, I love you."

Kuwabara flushed red and grumbled grouchily, "Don't you dare think saying that will win our arguments all the time…it's just gonna work this once you got me…"

"What ever you say baby."

"Go fuck a pencil sharpener Urameshi!"

END.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this!!


End file.
